


First Christmas

by darkmus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Ficlet, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuckyREBD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyREBD/gifts).



> **Prompt** : Puppyshipping: 10 years after high school, 1st Christmas
> 
> Winter Holiday 2012 gift-fic for [bagofmints](http://bagofmints.tumblr.com/) ([luckyrebd](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyREBD/pseuds/LuckyREBD))

"We have a holiday function Friday evening. You can go, if you want."

Joey perked up. "Ooh... a *Kaiba Corp.* holiday party?"

"Yes. Catered food, open bar, live band... the works."

"Only the best, right?"

"Of course."

"Mmm," Joey replied with a grin. "Sounds delicious. Do I have to dress up?"

"Yes," Seto intoned. "Black tie." 

Joey wilted. 

"I'll find you something."

"Hmm... okay." Joey pondered. "I can work with that... for the free food..." he finished with a grin.  
But after a moment of thought, he frowned.

"Wait. Will I be going as your 'boyfriend'?"

Seto cleared his throat and looked lost for a fraction of a second.

"I hadn't thought about that."

The blond chuckled.

"Well, your other friends are invited too."

"Oh."

"What?" 

"I dunno," Joey shrugged off-handedly.

"What?" Seto demanded. Something was off.

"Naw, don't worry about it. I mean... it's not like... well, we haven't really gone "out"-out. Yanno, as a couple..." he finished weakly.

Seto nodded.

"Well, I was never planning to make a big deal about it. Whatever gossip that goes around will go around."

Joey nodded hesitantly.

"Do you *want* to come as my 'boyfriend'?"

"Come? Welllll..." Joey lolled with a fiendish grin.

Seto rolled his eyes. "To the party. Pervert."

Joey chortled. "You knew what I meant so you are too!" Joey accused with a jab of his finger.

"Shut up. Yes or no?"

Joey paused.

"Yeah. Why not?" he answered with a shrug. His tone was light, but his eyes were completely serious.

"My PR division is going to go crazy," Seto muttered.

"Screw them."

Seto grinned this time. "Hmm... I'd rather screw you."

"Ha! See! Pervert!"

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if they were old enough, but oh well.
> 
> 100th YGO fic! :D


End file.
